Making Dreams Come True
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "The Red Dress," by iloveromance, which followed my own "Rest." Daphne hopes to erase the past by recreating that magical night at the Snow Ball. But Niles has a surprise that makes the evening even more romantic than she thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Many thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for writing a sequel to "Rest," which made it far more melt-worthy. Of course the mention of N/D going dancing practically begged for a sequel, so this is what I came up with! I hope it lives up to the original!

Daphne wandered through the dress shop, hoping she could find something suitable here. She had promised Niles that she would wear a red sequined dress, just like the one she'd worn to the Snow Ball so many years ago. Back then, the dress she'd bought had nearly wiped out her entire paycheck. Now, of course, price was no longer an issue. But her life had changed in other ways. Pregnancy had taken a toll on her body, and she wondered if she would be able to make a dress like that work. Not only that, but she hadn't danced in years. That one night at the Snow Ball had been fun, a chance to live someone else's life for a while. This time she felt as if she _had_ to make the night perfect. The Snow Ball was one of the highlights of Niles' life, as he'd told her numerous times.

Just as she let out a defeated sigh, a saleswoman came over to Daphne. "Do you need help?"

"I think I do. Me husband wants to take me out dancing, and he wants me to wear a red sequined dress. We danced together once, years ago. But me figure's changed quite a bit since then." She placed her hand over her abdomen, where baby weight remained.

The saleswoman smiled. "I think that's so romantic, recreating your first date. I bet we can find you something that will work."

Daphne winced, realizing the woman's mistake. The Snow Ball should have been their first date. She knew if she could live that night over again, she would do things differently. But she couldn't go back. The only thing she could do was find some way to make it up to Niles. That was why she was here.

"This dress would look great on you!." The saleswoman's voice drew Daphne out of her thoughts. The dress was red, and covered in sequins. It lacked the slit up the side that the other dress had. Still, it was glamorous, and she could see herself in it.

Daphne nodded. She took the dress back to the fitting room. She carefully put it on, then studied her reflection in the mirror. Instantly, she could feel Niles' arms around her, moving her across the dance floor. It might not match the original dress exactly, but it was perfect.

Half an hour later, Daphne returned home with her newly-purchased dress. She was surprised to see that her husband and son were nowhere to be found. A note on the coffee table simply read _Be back soon_, in Niles' precise handwriting. Before she could wonder what that meant, Daphne heard the door open. Niles entered, with the baby in his arms, happily humming to himself. "Where have you been?" Daphne asked, wondering why he was suddenly so happy.

"Oh...just out, doing something important." Daphne could tell by his body language that he was hiding something. It made her curious. She thought about asking for details, but decided he was entitled to his privacy.

"I bought meself a dress," Daphne said, pointing to the garment bag she still carried. "You can't see it until tomorrow evening."

"Then I will no doubt spend tonight dreaming of you, the first time I saw you in a red sequined gown. Even now, I can still remember just how beautiful you looked that night." Daphne blushed when he came over and caressed her cheek.

"Why don't I take David upstairs?" Daphne asked, taking the baby from him. Niles nodded.

When they reached the nursery, Daphne closed the door behind her. "So, where did you and Daddy go today?"

David just looked at her and babbled.

For a moment, Daphne wished her son could talk. But the sight of his smile made her forget her questions about Niles' behavior. She sighed. "I hope I can live up to your father's expectations tomorrow night. I think he's wanted to do this for a long time. I just want to make his dream come true, because he's already made so many of mine come true." David was quickly fading, so Daphne kissed his forehead gently before putting him in his crib.


	2. Chapter 2

"You be good for Mrs. Woodson," Daphne said the next day as she and Niles dropped their son off at the home of his secretary.

"Don't worry, Daphne, David's always a wonderful baby," Mrs. Woodson replied.

"Thanks again for doing this," Niles told her. He knew that babysitting his son was not in her job description.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Daphne, take good care of him."

"I will, Mrs. Woodson. Bye, David." The baby waved.

"You two run along so you can get ready," Mrs. Woodson told them. "And remember, David will be just fine here, so feel free to stay out as long as you like."

Niles and Daphne shared a glance, blushing. "We'll see you in the morning, Mrs. Woodson." They turned and left, eager to enjoy their night of romance.

Niles examined his tuxedo, making sure everything looked perfect. He could feel his heart racing with anticipation. When he was satisfied, he went to stand near the staircase where he knew Daphne would be coming down any minute.

"How do I look?" Daphne slowly made her way down the stairs. She felt as if this dress had been made just for her. Somehow, just putting it on gave her confidence. As a child, she'd spent many hours practicing steps with her brother Billy. It was the first thing she'd done that she felt proud of. Though her life had taken her away from dancing, she knew that she could never forget what she'd learned. Or at least that's what she hoped.

"Amazing," Niles whispered. Even that other magical night paled in comparison to the vision he saw now.

Daphne said nothing. She simply smiled as she slipped her hand into his. Romance awaited.

Soon they entered a ballroom. Just hearing the music made Daphne's old instincts kick in. "Oh, Niles, this is breathtaking! Where did you find this place?"

Niles shrugged. "I asked around. Now, may I have this dance?"

"Certainly." They walked onto the dance floor together. Daphne took a deep breath. She remembered how nervous Niles had been the last time. But she'd been able to carry them both through. She prayed she could do the same tonight.

But Niles took her by surprise. He put his arms around her, and immediately began moving with her. He moved with grace and confidence. Daphne was shocked. Who was this man, and what had he done with her husband?

Niles laughed at the surprise on her face. "I figured if we were going to go dancing, I should at least pull my own weight this time."

Suddenly Daphne remembered that he'd been hiding something. "You took dance lessons for me? Oh, Niles!" She stopped dancing, instead resting her head on his shoulders.

Niles caressed her cheek. "I would do anything for you. You know that."

Daphne was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry," she whispered, hoping he would not see the tear she wiped from her eye.

"For what, my love?"

"I wish I'd known. You treated me like a queen that night. I thought you were just playing a game. I broke your heart."

"When I look back on that night, all I remember is the way it felt to have you in my arms. You didn't know then how I felt. But you do now. That's really all that matters. We have a beautiful son. The heartache I felt that night is more than worth it when I see his smile."

"But the other night you were talking in your sleep. About how you weren't acting that night. I couldn't believe how hurt you were."

"I was hurt, Daphne. But the key word is _was_. I'm not hurting anymore. Please stop being so hard on yourself."

Daphne lifted her head off his shoulder. She looked him in the eye, and she couldn't believe the love she saw looking back at her. "I love you," she said kissing him.

As the kiss ended, Niles smiled. "Dance with me?"

"Of course!" They began moving as one. Daphne knew this was a dance that would never end.

**The End**


End file.
